


Cherry Preserve

by dahtwitchi



Series: Passionate Teachers [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Comic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Kakashi try to help Gai and Iruka date. It doesn't go as planned.[Comic in scribbly form with an addition of a palette challange art piece]





	Cherry Preserve

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [This comic on Tumblr.](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/171248259208/give-me)


End file.
